southparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hold My Hand
"Hold My Hand" es una canción de la banda Hootie & the Blowfish. Fue presentada Temporada 21 en el episodio "Dirección SÚPER DURA". Fondo Se oye por primera vez cuando el Director PC presenta a la nueva vicedirectora, Mujer Fuerte, a los demás profesores; ella explica su situación y el estado de la escuela. Mientras esto sucede, él comienza a enamorarse de ella. La canción se detiene cuando el personal escuchan levemente la canción y el Director PC sale corriendo de la puerta. Durante su chequeo en la clínica, la canción suena antes de que el Director sea atendido por el doctor. Él intenta dejar que suene tapando sus oídos con las manos. Él le explica al doctor que Mujer Fuerte ha activado algún tipo de dispositivo en sus oídos, pero el doctor opina que el director está enamorado y que la música que suena proviene de su cabeza y su corazón. La canción sigue persistiendo en sus oídos mientras él está en su escritorio y ante esto, el Sr. Mackey llamado a una representante de RH. En el montaje final del episodio, la canción suena cuando el Director PC y Mujer Fuerte se tocan sus manos en la perilla cuando intentan abrir la puerta, mientras el Presidente Garrison envía una bomba nuclear a Toronto, Canadá, que termina con un montón de gente gritando y saliendo volando en medio de la explosión mientras Kyle Broflovski mira aterrado todo lo que él provocó. Letra With a little love and some tenderness We'll walk upon the water We'll rise above the mess With a little peace and some harmony We'll take the world together We'll take them by the hand 'Cause I've got a hand for you, oh 'Cause I wanna run with you Yesterday, I saw you standing there Your head was down, your eyes were red No comb had touched your hair I said, get up, and let me see you smile We'll take a walk together Walk the road awhile, 'cause 'Cause I've got a hand for you I've got a hand for you 'Cause I wanna run with you Won't you let me run with you, yeah Want you to hold my hand (Hold my hand) I'll take you to a place Where you can be (Hold my hand) Anything you wanna be because I wanna love you the best that The best that I can See I was wasted, and I was wasting time 'Til I thought about your problems I thought about your crimes Then I stood up, and then I screamed aloud I don't wanna be part of your problems Don't wanna be part of your crowd, no 'Cause I've got a hand for you I've got a hand for you 'Cause I wanna run with you Won't you let me run with you Want you to hold my hand (Hold my hand) I'll take you to the promised land (Hold my hand) Maybe we can't change the world but I wanna love you the best that The best that I can, yeah Let me walk, oh won't you let me, let me (Hold my hand) Want you to hold my hand (Hold my hand) I'll take you to a place where you can be (Hold my hand) Anything you wanna be because I oh no, no, no, no, no (Hold my hand) Want you to hold my hand (Hold my hand) I'll take you to the promised land (Hold my hand) Maybe we can't change the world but I wanna love you the best that The best that I can Oh, best that I can Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Letras de Canciones Categoría:Canciones Reales